


夏溺（三）

by Biscuitee



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuitee/pseuds/Biscuitee





	夏溺（三）

　　李笠来别墅的第一个夏天，是被另外三个同学排挤的。  
　　他从小被许莘资助的事在校内悄悄的流传，但他本人并不知情。他自觉是第一个来别墅的，便热情地接应后来的人，越发让人觉得他特殊，进而抱起团来将他排除在外——  
　　“他是走后门进来的吧？”  
　　旁人难免这样想。毕竟李笠的艺术素养只是普普通通。  
　　夏勉起初并不知道这一点。他终日呆在房间里自学编程，学腻了就打打电脑游戏，或是去二楼的健身房运动。三餐都让阿姨端到楼上来吃，以此避开许莘和她的学生。  
　　半个月来，他只偶然撞见过李笠两次。  
　　第一次，他在晚饭后跑了将近一小时跑步机，热得嗓子冒烟，就下楼去餐厅的大冰柜里翻找碳酸汽水。  
　　一楼黑乎乎的，只有客厅的电视机在发出幽冷的光。夏勉看了一眼，发现是许莘的四个学生在客厅看恐怖电影。他们的小团体分得十分明显，除李笠以外的三人紧紧地坐在一起，随着电影故弄玄虚的配乐尖叫，继而抱做一团大笑。李笠单独坐在旁边的小沙发上，眼巴巴地看着三个同学说笑，半句话也插不进去。他只能貌似认真地看着电影，面色被液晶屏泛蓝的光线衬得苍白无力。  
　　夏勉没理他们，径直走进餐厅，啪地打开电灯。  
　　“啊……吓我一跳！是你啊，你要不要一起来看？”他们按了暂停键，热情地邀请夏勉，“今年新出的片子，特别带劲。”  
　　夏勉不爱看恐怖电影，更不喜欢和别人一起观影。他平时很少去影院，一般都是等到电影下线后一个人在网上看。他从冰箱里拿了一罐冰可乐，正要拒绝，却发现李笠在直勾勾地看着他。  
　　夏勉曾在放学路上摸过一只流浪狗。那只狗在他腿上又蹭又爬，还翻肚皮求他摸。他觉得很有意思，却碍于父亲的暴脾气，不能将它带回去。他起身离开时，那只狗就是这样望着他的。  
　　他顿了顿，又将冰箱门拉开，多拿了四罐可乐。  
　　“给。”他走进客厅，把其中的三罐递给了李笠的同学。  
　　“谢啦。”三人接了可乐，惊喜之余又有些得意。忙不迭空出座位，示意夏勉坐在他们中间。  
　　夏勉摆了摆手，拎着剩下两罐可乐坐在了李笠旁边，单手打开一罐，递给李笠。  
　　四个人都愣了。  
　　“啊……”李笠惶恐地伸出双手，像接玻璃杯一样郑重地接过可乐：“谢谢……”  
　　“不谢。”夏勉说。  
　　三个学生的表情顿时变得微妙起来。他们面面相觑，交换了一个彼此都懂的眼神，笑着说：“哇，单手开罐，看来是练过的啊。”  
　　夏勉没理他。  
　　三人讪讪然，装作无事地拿起遥控器按播放键。  
　　阴森的电影配乐又开始响起。夏勉和三个学生在看电影，李笠则一直在偷看夏勉。  
　　  
　　第二次碰到李笠，是在某天午后。许莘有事要外出，就让四个学生约好一起去溪边写生，晚上回来给她交作业。除李笠外的三人便抓住这个机会，偷偷约好提前出门，只留了一张纸条告知李笠大概位置。  
　　李笠以为是自己迟到了，背着画具和颜料狂奔到溪边，顶着毒阳一路寻找，始终没有找到自己的同学。  
　　又过了一个多小时，精疲力尽的李笠回到别墅，独自一人坐在院里的葡萄架下擦汗。  
　　他缩成小小一个，埋头盯着脚尖。  
　　家政阿姨可怜他，又怕他中暑，就给他拿了藿香正气水，让他快点回屋里吹空调。  
　　“我同学回来了吗？”他问阿姨，“他们有没有打电话找我？”  
　　阿姨对别墅里发生的每件小事都了如指掌，自然知道李笠的同学是故意提早出门的，但她回答得委婉：“他们可能没带手机吧。”  
　　李笠塌下肩膀，满眼都是失望。  
　　夏勉正巧是和上次差不多的情况，被闷热的天气热狠了，就顶着一脑门汗在餐厅拿冰果汁。见李笠坐在外面不进来，就询问阿姨：“他怎么不进来？”  
　　阿姨笑了笑，没有多说：“他说要在外面坐一会，可能他的同学会回来找他。”  
　　夏勉继续问：“他们今天不是要去写生吗？”  
　　“哦，是要去，但是不知道哪里搞错了，他没有一起出门。”阿姨怜悯地看了李笠一眼，意有所指地说，“他太单纯了，这样不太好。”  
　　夏勉没说话，在原地站了一会，才端着冰果汁走向门外。  
　　玻璃门一打开，室外的热气就汹涌地扑进来。蝉鸣声骤然放大，聒噪且刺耳，像是他从接触不良的旧耳机里听到的杂音。  
　　“你不能一个人去写生？”夏勉问。  
　　李笠扭头，见是他，腾地一下坐直了身体。背部挺得过于用力，显得整个人都有些僵硬。  
　　他露在衣服外头的脸、脖子和胳膊全都晒得通红，下巴还被蚊子叮起了一个小红包。他仰起脸看夏勉，汗珠顺着脸颊滑下来，差点流进眼睛里。  
　　他眨眨眼，用手去揉：“许老师说画里要画人物，我们要两两分组，互相做模特。”  
　　夏勉说：“没有模特你也画得出来吧。”  
　　他听说美术生都会默画静物和人物。  
　　“嗯，可是可以……”李笠勉强应着，难掩眼底的失落。  
　　夏勉不说话，眼睛落在李笠汗湿的背上。他穿着薄而透的便宜白T，浸了汗的布料紧贴在皮肉上，透出一层朦胧的肉粉色。  
　　夏勉闻到了一股甜味，比之前见李笠时闻到的更甜。  
　　可能是因为葡萄快要成熟了。  
　　“阿姨，有太阳帽吗？”夏勉冲着室内问。  
　　Omega的皮肤天生白皙，无论男女，都很容易晒伤。  
　　“有，我给你拿。”阿姨小跑过来说。  
　　“嗯，要两个。”夏勉点点头，对李笠说，“我正好没事，可以陪你去写生。”  
　　李笠睁大眼，嘴唇微张，就这样呆住了。  
　　阿姨很快拿来了太阳帽，一个给夏勉，一个给李笠。  
　　夏勉接了太阳帽，三两下就戴好了。李笠却还愣愣地拿着帽子，用手指扣太阳帽的边须。等夏勉向他投来疑惑的目光后，才手忙脚乱地戴上帽子，蚊子叫似的说了声谢谢。  
　　夏勉摆摆手，让他带路去溪边。  
　　  
　　  
　　盛夏的阳光又毒又晃眼。李笠一手提画具，一手提颜料，扛着两个大布包走在前面，脚步稳扎稳打，身形却略有摇晃。  
　　夏勉客气道：“我帮你提。”  
　　“不用，不用。”李笠坚决不肯。  
　　“你会中暑的。”  
　　李笠摇头，笃定地说：“不会的。”  
　　夏勉落后他半步，没有强求。  
　　半小时后，李笠带着夏勉走到了一条浅溪边。这里是偏僻郊区，很少有别墅区以外的人造访，溪边的自然环境没有受到太大的破坏。溪水清澈，没有臭味，只有淡淡的河腥味。李笠早已踩好点，他将颜料和画具扔在一旁，熟门熟路地找到一块平整的大石头，搬到有阴的树下。  
　　他力气出奇地大，等夏勉意识到自己该出手帮忙时，李笠已经搬好了，从包里抽出一张洁白的画纸，平铺在石头上，问夏勉：“能麻烦您坐在这吗？”  
　　夏勉说：“可以。”  
　　他回答得果断，不像嫌弃这块石头凳的样子，这让李笠松了一口气。  
　　李笠走到不远处的另一棵树下，坐在草丛里，熟练地夹好画纸，开始用铅笔打草稿。  
　　夏勉百无聊赖地坐在石头上，除了看看一旁的风景，就是直视前方的李笠。  
　　他们隔得不算远，也不算近。因为是写生，李笠每画几笔就要抬头观察夏勉，所以让他三番五次撞进夏勉的视线里，挪开一会，又再次撞进来。  
　　夏勉觉得这没什么，李笠却突然僵硬地停了笔，死盯着画板，不敢再抬头看夏勉，好像画纸上有难解的数学题需要他解开一样。  
　　李笠的眼型圆圆的，眼尾稍微向下垂，像是小狗的眼睛。但他经常低着脑袋往下看，双眼耷拉，一副没精打采又很好欺负的样子。当他望向比他高的人时，圆眼完全睁开，抬着脸向上看，还是很好欺负的可怜相，但是精神会好很多。  
　　夏勉总被李笠这样看，他比李笠高一个头。  
　　“我姿势不对吗？”夏勉问。  
　　李笠摇头摇得像拨浪鼓：“不是，您可以随意一点，不看这边也没关系。”  
　　“没关系？”夏勉顺着他的话问，“那我过来看你画画也没关系吗？”  
　　李笠呆住，支吾了一会，没给出答复。  
　　夏勉再问一次：“我可以过来看你画画吗？”  
　　李笠这才说：“可以。”  
　　他说可以，语气迟疑又犹豫，却暗含着某种无法宣之于口的期待。  
　　于是夏勉向他走来，贴在他身边坐下，看了一眼他的画纸。  
　　李笠的画上仅仅勾出了夏勉的大概轮廓，寥寥画了几笔背后的风景。他紧张地捏着铅笔，和被老师抓到开小差的学生没什么两样。  
　　“你只画了个大概，要不要我坐回去？”  
　　“不用，没事的……”李笠小幅度地摇头，双手收在胸前，佝偻着背，汗出个不停。  
　　夏勉小学时就从生理课上学到，Omega就算不在发情期，也会天然释出少量信息素。这味道淡得很，如果不像狗一样贴在Omega的皮肤上嗅来嗅去，一般是闻不到的，更不可能影响到任何一个有理智的、清醒的Alpha。  
　　但是，某些特殊情况会影响Omega颈部的腺体，促进信息素的释出。比如说出汗、发情期将近，或者遇上了一个钟意的Alpha……  
　　空气中，李笠的味道越来越浓，那是一种闻不腻的甜味。  
　　这类似发情的征兆，但信息素是缓缓释出的，不像发情一样汹涌猛烈。硬要说的话，可以用“动情”来形容。  
　　有那么十几秒钟，夏勉和李笠都没有说话。李笠的汗越出越凶，甚至到了一滴滴往下坠的程度。他一直在太阳下跑来跑去，没有及时喝水，再这样下去肯定会脱水中暑。  
　　“你没吃抑制剂吗？”夏勉问。  
　　时代变好了，曾经昂贵的抑制剂现在由国家定时定量免费提供给Omega。过去那个还没成年就要匆匆让Omega找伴侣结婚的时代已经一去不复返了。  
　　“我带了两个月的，每周都有按时吃……”李笠既羞耻又愧疚，紧紧抱住手臂，身体轻微地颤抖起来，“您，您先回去吧，我要是跟您隔远一点，就会好了……”  
　　换言之，是因为夏勉的靠近，他才变成这样的。  
　　所以夏勉没有走。  
　　“你只是拿笔画我而已，为什么会起反应？”他问，“你喜欢我，一见钟情？”  
　　李笠僵住，脸上瞬间失了血色。他从喉咙里发出一声破碎的音调，不成字句，像被人扼住了脖子，也像是被人准确地猜中了秘密。  
　　夏勉说：“你抬头，不要含胸。”  
　　“不行……”李笠羞愧难当地摇头，“我、我不太对劲……”  
　　“让我看看。”夏勉坚持说。  
　　李笠的脸红了白，白了红，不知道在挣扎什么，扭捏半天，终究是听从夏勉的话松开双臂，直起了上半身。薄薄的T恤贴在胸膛上，没有手臂的遮挡，让两粒充血挺立的乳粒显得格外明显。  
　　再往下看，裆部鼓起了一个小包，李笠紧紧地夹着腿，却没能藏住。  
　　夏勉问：“需要我帮你吗？”  
　　李笠耷拉着眉眼，看口型是在说“不用”，却哑哑的没有发出声音。  
　　夏勉不再多问，伸出手，隔着衣物触摸李笠的身体。  
　　李笠的前胸平坦，胸部也没有明显的隆起，但乳头却软得像棉花，周围有一圈没有褶皱的、满是软肉的乳晕，拿指头一摁就陷下去，好像能挤出乳汁。  
　　李笠压抑地低喘，想往后缩。  
　　夏勉按住他的肩，手从衣摆处伸进他的T恤，顺着腹部往上抚摸：“我问你喜不喜欢我，你为什么不回答？”  
　　李笠闭了闭眼，忍着羞耻说：“我不知道……”  
　　他不知道。这世上有太多事他都不知道，正如他不知道为什么他从第一眼开始就受到夏勉强烈的吸引。  
　　“我觉得你并不喜欢我。”夏勉说，”你只是受信息素的影响。很多Omega第一次的发情期都在成年那年的夏天，你的生理老师没教你要在这个时候吃更多的抑制剂吗？还是你觉得我家资助你读书，我是你的恩人，你想用这种方式报答我？”  
　　他在“这种方式”上重重咬字。  
　　李笠呼吸急促，努力地解释道：“不是，因为……因为医保卡能领的抑制剂只有那么多，我没有买多余的……”  
　　夏勉没耐心听他说下去。  
　　他一手环住李笠的腰，另一手伸进他的裤子里，摸到了那根半硬的东西。  
　　又湿又烫，滑腻腻的淌着前液。  
　　他大概只撸动了二十多下，那东西就跳动着射了出来。  
　　男性Omega的肉茎小得可爱，和夏勉的完全没有可比性。夏勉撸它就像撸一根手指头，甚至可能还没手指头硬。  
　　李笠射得又少又稀，但夏勉将手抽出来时，整个手掌都沾上了不少透明粘液。那是在阴茎之下，一个夏勉连碰都没碰过的小缝里流出来的。  
　　李笠微张着嘴，面色潮红，一副失神的样子。夏勉放开他，走到溪边用溪水洗净了手。  
　　“回去吧。”他说，“你交不上画的事我会帮你解释。”  
　　李笠还沉浸在高潮余韵里，眼神失焦，半天没有回神。  
　　夏勉不催他，俯身收好他铺在石头上的画纸，再帮他将画板和画具收进包里，对他说：“回去时用太阳帽遮着点，别被阿姨看出来了。”  
　　听到“阿姨”二字，李笠终于恢复一线清明，打着抖问夏勉：“您……您为什么？”  
　　夏勉反问他：“差点在户外发情的人是你吧？”  
　　短短一个问句，让李笠嗫嚅着红了眼圈，回答不上来。  
　　夏勉靠近他，摸了摸他贴在额角的碎发，觉得他像极了一只可怜的落水小狗。  
　　“你在一楼把内裤洗了，就来三楼找我，我在左手边第二个房间。”  
　　  
　　  
　　夏勉一度觉得，他在母亲别墅度过的假期会格外无聊。除了电脑，他没有别的娱乐。  
　　小时候，夏勉对母亲家充满了美好的幻想。他以为母亲和父亲不一样，虽然只相处了几年，但父亲会因为事业和婚姻的双重失败就自暴自弃，沉迷烟酒，对儿子拳打脚踢，母亲却是善良且柔软的，她会以最大的爱包裹住他，化解他遍布全身的淤青，驱散纠缠他十余年的酒臭与烟臭。  
　　他跟着堂哥学会了在网吧过夜，学会了在公共卫生间反锁门窗躲避找他回家的父亲。好不容易熬到高考结束，他迫不及待地来到母亲家，来到他以为的桃花源。  
　　这时，他才发现十余年时间是一条跨越不了的鸿沟。母亲已经有了新的家庭，有了事业上坚定的目标……  
　　他只是一件被母亲落下的行李，就像她衣柜里没能全部带走的衣服一样。  
　　夏勉幻想中的母亲全部的关爱，还有缺席十余年的愧疚，都不存在于许莘身上。他得到一个“小勉”的昵称，却没有她的学生跟她亲。  
　　既然如此，当初为什么要生下他呢？  
　　他要完整的、倾注全身心的爱，这份爱跨越十余年光阴也不允许褪色。他要能把他溺在里面沉沦不起的爱，他要体会被爱扼到窒息的感觉。为什么他不能拥有？  
　　夏勉在酷夏的闷热中做梦，梦到他把当初放学路上见到的流浪狗抱回了家。他给它洗澡，喂食，抱着它睡觉，揉着它的毛发喊“乖乖”。大早醒来，他把他的狗狗抱起来，发现那是缩成一团仰望他的Omega，他叫李笠。  
　　夏勉带着一种扭曲的心态，在软弱的李笠身上找到了乐趣。  
　　他对李笠没有欲望，也管得住身为Alpha的本能与天性，却急需一个突破口去释放压力与怨怼，这个突破口可以是编程，可以是电脑游戏，甚至可以是性爱。  
　　枯燥而漫长的暑假，夏勉找到新的“玩具”了。


End file.
